


Playfield

by seitsemannen



Series: Playhouse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, porn without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson never went outside the House alone. Originally he had gotten a bodyguard for security, but nowadays a more important reason was that when he'd get frustrated, sexually or otherwise, there would be someone there to take the edge off.</p><p>Jaebum and Jackson had an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playfield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailyn/gifts).



> This fic is related to my fic Playhouse, but written as a one-shot spin-off that has no specific time it would happen in the original story. You don't need to read the original story to enjoy this one-shot, but knowing the setting of Playhouse will help in understanding some things.
> 
> Anyhow, the most important thing to know is that Jackbum is not a romantic pair, both of them being in love with other people. This is just sex :D
> 
> Enjoy this PWP one-shot~

Jackson and Jaebum had an arrangement.

Jaebum only ever topped, and although the contract implied Jackson could just ask for what Jaebum had to offer when he pleased, their arrangement didn't work that way. Jackson would tell Jaebum if he wanted him that day, and make any requests he wanted to, and sure, Jaebum would carry them out. But Jaebum would decide when, where and how.

Jackson loved it. Usually he was the one in control, the one telling everyone starting from his servants to the people at his work what was what and getting what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. It was liberating to give the reins to Jaebum at times, to have the older boy press him against his table at the office, or push him into a cleaning closet, shove him onto his knees to suck cock or make him bend over and make a mess of his appearance, taking his time to ruin Jackson the way Jackson was usually doing to others. It was a nice change, and definitely enjoyable, but Jaebum was rough and Jackson wasn't used to bottoming, so he usually didn't feel like taking Jaebum up on his offer more than a couple of times per week.

But today was one of those days Jackson needed to relieve stress, and there weren’t a lot of options at the office where he had to patiently listen for the board to fumble making up excuses for their shortcomings, so Jackson had already indicated Jaebum right after the morning meeting that he’d need something to take his mind off his work, preferably sooner than later. Jaebum had nodded and proceeded on trailing Jackson all day, making no implication that he had any intention of getting Jackson off any time soon, and Jackson was getting frustrated. He was not patient enough for games right now, but Jaebum wouldn’t budge.

They had an arrangement.

They had agreed that it would work in a certain way, and although they  _ did _ have a safeword for when their setting would go far, the situation wasn’t one yet where Jaebum would have overstepped what they had agreed on, or one where Jackson would be driven over the edge and needed to use the word to just get what he wanted. He took pride in keeping to the arrangement, even when it was frustrating, like right now.

Jackson was just in a dire need of release, and it was still hours before they’d get back to the House and he could press Jinyoung or Bambam or whoever was wearing at least a turquoise tie today into the wall and have his way, so Jackson was on the edge, snapping unnecessarily at his secretary when she brought the results the board had tried to hide from him. A thrum of frustration mixed with horniness ran in his veins, the exasperation at the fumbling of his board and the eternity since he had last been laid (it had been over sixteen hours already!) only making it worse.

So he was insatiable. Sue him.

Jackson was already contemplating just jerking off in his office with Jaebum watching until Jaebum did something about it or he’d come, when on the way back from a partner meeting, instead of opening the door of the car so Jackson could get out of the backseat, Jaebum opened the door from the other side. Jackson glanced up from his phone where he had been complaining to Jinyoung about his day to see Jaebum climbing into the car, face concentrated and full of intent, much different from the mask of polite indifference he usually wore outside the House, and Jackson set his phone aside, swallowing as he straightened and turned slightly on the seat to face Jaebum, already knowing what to expect when his bodyguard pinned him down with that look.

There was no kissing, but then again, there rarely was when it came to Jaebum. It was a shame, really, since Jackson enjoyed kissing, preferring to kiss when he fucked, and enjoying long make out sessions when they were the only thing he'd get, or sometimes just for the hell of it. But it was not something he got from Jaebum, the fierce kisses he sometimes got from the bodyguard so few and far between that they were a rare treat that Jackson did not expect to get unless Jaebum really lost himself in the moment.

Sex in the car was frequent enough that they were practiced at it, Jaebum shedding his Master's dress pants and boxers in one go once he got the belt open. Jackson was writhing under Jaebum impatiently, cursing under his breath with hurried outspoken exclamations to try and make the bodyguard go faster, as Jackson was already half-hard, horny and definitely frustrated. But as was so typical of him, Jaebum didn't speed up like Jackson was asking him to, instead taking his sweet time to open the topmost buttons of Jackson's shirt and tugging his tie loose. Jaebum was teasing him, leaning down from where he was hovering over Jackson to bite and suck at his neck, rough in just the ways Jackson liked.

The leather lining of the car they had picked for today wasn't the most comfortable to have against one's bare skin, so Jackson fumbled for a moment to find the clean towel that was always placed in all the cars for occasions such as these, tugging it sloppily to spread out beneath him. Trying to get himself comfortable gave him the excuse of arching his hips up to press his crotch against the front of Jaebum's dress pants, satisfied to note that there was a stiffness there that indicated Jaebum was as into this hurried and rough car sex as Jackson was. Jaebum muffled an annoyed grunt into the joint of Jackson’s neck and shoulder, gripping Jackson’s hips with the fingers of one hand and pressing the shorter man back down against the seat, reminding Jackson of how their arrangement worked.

It was pushing and pulling, Jackson not one to submit even when bottoming and Jaebum someone who was definitely dominant, the perfect rough and pushy topper, so when they fucked, they clashed. It was a constant battle of dominance, Jackson not giving in, even when he was the one to have a cock in his ass, and Jaebum constantly pushing, biting, making Jackson bend and moan and cry out.

That was their arrangement.

And they both got off on it. It worked for both of them - for Jaebum who wanted to keep the sex with his Master more impersonal, and for Jackson, who took what he could get when it came to sex. Jackson demanded of Jaebum nothing more than physical pleasure - no feelings, no strings attached, just like the older boy wanted - and Jaebum gave Jackson some variation in his sex life. It was as perfect as an arrangement could get.

A bottle of lube appeared from seemingly nowhere, but Jackson knew better. It was also something that every car of his came equipped with, and besides, Jaebum always had another one in his pockets, just in case. Jackson liked it rough, but he didn’t like it hurting in a bad way, so lube a must. Although Jaebum’s foreplay and fucking was pushy and borderline violent, seeming like he would just have his way with Jackson and not necessarily get him off at all, it wasn’t like that. Jaebum was respectful of Jackson, and their boundaries were well defined, and one of the boundaries was that Jackson would not have anything in his butt without proper preparation and copious amounts of lube.

Jackson’s hands gripped Jaebum’s sides, forcing the shirt and vest the bodyguard was wearing to ride up, exposing his muscular abdomen for Jackson to trail his fingers over, appreciative of the work the older boy put into his body being in shape and looking good. Meanwhile Jaebum was tracing a lubed hand up and down what he could reach of Jackson’s crack, fondling his balls every nod and then and circling his entrance teasingly, like he would have no interest in actually  _ doing  _ something, which Jackson knew wasn’t true.

Jaebum liked to see Jackson spread out beneath him, fighting for dominance as much as he could, but willingly taking what Jaebum had to offer, arching into the older boy’s body as Jaebum pressed lubed fingers inside, spreading him apart to prepare him for more even as Jackson clawed his fingers down Jaebum’s arms, protesting but not trying or wanting to stop him in the least.

Jaebum never started off with one finger when it was Jackson he was preparing. Jackson wasn’t exactly ready for two fingers from the start, but over the years Jaebum had found that Jackson really enjoyed the slight burn of being spread too open too soon. Jaebum nipped on Jackson’s jawline as he inserted a third finger, having the Master cursing and writhing underneath him, trying to get friction on his erection but failing as Jaebum had him pinned. Jackson was groping Jaebum’s back and ass, enjoying the other’s muscular frame even as it was mostly covered by the clothes he was wearing. When Jaebum was distracted marveling at the tightness of Jackson, Jackson sneaked his hands to unbuckle the bodyguard’s belt to give himself the possibility of opening Jaebum’s pants and finally get to what he had been waiting for all day. There was no actual hurry, but Jackson had waited for long enough, and he had never been one for patience when it came to this.

When Jaebum was finally pressing into Jackson, each centimeter of his cock stretching Jackson deliciously open, Jackson had been prepared enough that it wouldn’t hurt, just burn wonderfully as he clung onto Jaebum tightly, his short nails pressing into Jaebum’s biceps in that painful way he knew Jaebum liked. Jackson trailed his teeth over whatever he had managed in his haste to expose of Jaebum’s skin, ending up biting the muscles of Jaebum’s shoulder through the fabric of Jaebum’s shirt to keep himself from making too much sound, not one ready to show submission even just in the form of sounds of enjoyment… But that was Jackson fighting a losing fight, as they had too much practice together for Jaebum to miss Jackson’s sweet spot, so after a moment of angling them in the awkward space of the car seats, he was brushing over Jackson’s prostrate constantly, prompting grunts and low moans out of Jackson even as he tried to keep them down.

But Jaebum having the upper hand in this case in the sense of being able to set the pace and press just right into Jackson didn’t mean that Jackson didn’t know how to work the older boy just right to get Jaebum closer to his finish. Jackson found that spot where Jaebum’s jaw and throat joined that Jaebum liked to have bit, and he latched onto it, sucking just gently enough to not leave (too obvious) marks. Jackson’s hands were gripping on whatever they could reach of Jaebum’s body, and Jackson knew that when he arched his body and tensed the muscles of his lower body he was driving Jaebum crazy, the bodyguard barely able to keep up the steady pace he had set.

As usual, they came into a mess of pants and grunts, spilling themselves all over each other, bodies pressing close to find satisfaction. There was no real intimacy in the way their bodies aligned, legs draped over one another to rest for a moment in the aftermath of their orgasms. They were comfortable with one another, but that was because they had known each other for ages and because they knew exactly what this was - release, sexual gratification, seeking comfort in the other person in a moment of whatever kind of emotional turmoil. They were safe with one another, both having made it clear that they thought nothing more of each other romantically, so they could have a moment of Jackson kissing down the expanse of Jaebum’s bare throat without it meaning to either of them anything more than Jackson just appreciating the older boy’s body.

It was their arrangement.

It was liberating to have a sexual relationship with no expectations of anything more tied to it. It was what Jackson has built the contract with his servants on, the security of the contract making sure he would not be betrayed as he sought at first just persons to fill his sexual desires and later also to just fill the gaps he had in his social life, the social circles he was in full of pretentious people he couldn’t trust to be honest with any of their sweet words. He had been more naive when he was younger, trusting the wrong people and being let down as he found out that words meant almost nothing compared to deeds. By now Jackson Wang knew many people, doing the right amount of socializing in the right circles, and after years he had also found friends he could trust in the maze of masks and lies that were present in the typical social life of an heir to a prestigious family.

But in the House and his servants he had found a second family for himself, friends more like brothers that cared for his well being honestly, and not just because of his money or who he was. They dared to speak against him, challenge him, and relax around him and treat him like just another person.

Jaebum and Jinyoung had been the first ones he had hired, and he trusted the two of them with his life, no questions asked. Jaebum and Jinyoung took care of him, in more ways than one. Right now Jaebum was breathing against his exposed collarbone, his breathing damp against Jackson’s sweaty skin. After having rested enough, Jaebum got up from where he was lying against Jackson, making quick work of cleaning up the mess they made and helping Jackson back into his pants, not forgetting to leave Jackson’s shirt messily untucked and with a couple of buttons open, his tie loose, showcasing how wrecked he had Jackson. Jackson allowed it, as he anyway enjoyed the curious looks they would be thrown on the way back up to Jackson’s office, the rumours that went around both more exciting yet more boring than the truth. Jaebum, of course, looked impeccable, his clothes straight and in place seemingly without any wrinkles, and the mess of his brown hair on top of his head not looking any more or less out of place than before.

Of course, if one knew where to look, they would see the slight imprints of Jackson’s teeth along Jaebum’s throat and a slight bruise where Jaebum’s jaw and throat met, but most people didn’t, so it was something for just Jackson to know for now, or until dinner at least, when Yugyeom and Bambam would undoubtedly point it out to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I complained to my friend Ailyn that I haven't gotten to really explain how the Jackbum dynamics work in Playhouse, and she said she was in need of Jackbum smut so... I hope you liked it, sweetie!
> 
> I guess there are a lot of Jackson/Others smut scenes that I could write for Playhouse, but couldn't include in the story as-is because of the way that story is told... But I think it's a good idea writing some like this, so perhaps I'll do more of these in the future :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this piece and what you'd like to perhaps see in the future~


End file.
